staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
04 maja 1989
Program 1 8.05 Historia, kl. 6 - Kościuszko - Pułaski 8.30 „Domator"- Nasza poczta – Spróbuj - potrafisz 8.50 „Domowe przedszkole" 9.00 Transmisja z otwarcia Krajowej Konferencji Delegatów PZPR 10.10 Dt - wiadomości 10.20 „Pechowy portfel" - film kryminalny prod. CSRS 11.35 „Domator" - To się może przydać 12.00 Biologia. kl. 8 - Perspektywy współczesnej biologii 12.50 Język polski, kl. 1 lic. - Publicystyka epoki Oświecenia 13.30 TTR - Mechanizacja rolnictwa, sem. 4 - Mechanizacja przygotowania i zadawania pasz 14.00 TTR - Produkcja zwierzęca, sem. 4 -Selekcja zwierząt 15.55 Program dnia Dt - wiadomości 16.00 Patrol - mag. wojskowy 16.25 Dla młodych widzów: „Kwant" 17.15 Teleexpress 17.30 Relacja z obrad Krajowej Konferencji Delegatów PZPR 17.55 „Warszawskie Towarzystwo Cyklistów" (1) - film dok. 18.20 „Sonda" - „Zielona medycyna" 18.50 Dobranoc „Przygody rozbójnika Rumcajsa" 19.00 „10 minut" 19.10 „Teraz" - tygodnik gospodarczy 19.30 Dziennik 20.05 „Słynna sprawa" - film fab. prod. angielskiej reż. John Gorrie, wyk.: Helen Mirren, Harry Andrews. David Suchet 21.55 Relacja z obrad Krajowej Konferencji Delegatów PZPR 22.25 „Pegaz" 23.05 Dt - echa dnia 23.25 Język francuski (27) Program 2 16.55 Język francuski (27) 17.25 Program dnia 17.30 „Rodzice i dzieci" - „Konflikt - dlaczego mnie pilnujesz?" 18.00 Telerama 18.30 Magazyn „102" 19.00 „Strachy na lachy" - serial anim. 19.30 „Puls" - prog medyczny 20.00 „Krajobraz rozbity na syntezy" - rep. 20.20 „Świat kubańskiej Zarzuelli" - prog. muzyczny 21.00 „Ekspres reporterów" 21.30 Panorama dnia 21.45 Studio Teatralne: Larry Kramer Normalne serce", rez. Grzegorz Mrówczyński, wyk.: Mariusz Puchalski. Wojciech Kalinowski, Irena Grzonka. Andrzej Szczytko i in. 23.50 Komentarz dnia BBC1 6.00 Ceefax AM 6.30 The Flintstones Flintstone and the Lion 6.55 Weather 7.00 Breakfast Time 8.55 Regional News and Weather 9.00 News Weather followed by Open Air 9.20 Kilroy! 10.00 News Weather followed by Dr Kildare 3 10.25 Playbus The Patch Stop 10.50 Stoppi tand Tidyup Clean Your Teeth 10.55 Five to Eleven 11.00 News Weather followed by Open Air 12.00 News Weather followed by Dallas The Missing LinkDay 12.50 Holiday Outings Gypsy Caravans 12.55 Regional News and Weather 13.00 One O'Clock News; Weather IAN MCCASKILL 13.30 Neighbours 13.50 Footsteps in the Fog 15.20 Gardeners' Direct Line Leeds(0532) 15.50 Janosch's Story Time The Chattering Clown 16.20 Jonny Briggs 10 16.35 Tricky Business 17.00 Newsround 17.05 Blue Peter 17.35 Neighbours 18.00 Six O'Clock News; Weather 18.30 Regional news magazines 19.00 Top of the Pops 19.30 EastEnders 20.00 Last of the Summer Wine Wind Power 20.30 The Russ Abbot Show 21.00 Nine O'Clock News; Regional News; Weather 21.30 Life without George 22.00 Question Time from York 23.00 International Pro-Celebrity Golf for the Whyte and Mackay Scotch Trophy 23.50 Local Elections 89 A Newsnight special 2.30 Weather 2.35 Closedown BBC2 6.55 Open University England is the Place for Me 9.00 Pages from Ceefax 9.30 Daytime on Two Italiani Un ritratto dell'Italia 10.00 Science Workshop Levers (A) 10.25 Thinkabout Bigger and Bigger 10.40 Geography Casebook After Metal-Bashing The Black Country 11.00 Update Europe A Long Way from Home 11.20 Landmarks Life under the Pharaohs 11.40 Scene The Gang - Where Are They Now? 12.10 Update USA Farming Country 12.30 Pages from Ceefax 12.55 Inset School Management 3: The Management of Learning 13.25 PC Pinkerton Calling All Units 13.30 Animal Fair with Don Spencer 13.40 Music Time Pottery 14.00 News Weather followed by Watch The Celts Animals 14.15 The Historyman 14.20 If You Love Him, Let Him Go 15.00 News Weather followed by Bushman of the Kalahari 15.50 News and Weather Regional News and Weather 16.00 Girl in a Glider 16.30 The Gap 17.00 Melba 17.30 Film 89 18.00 The Brides of Fu Manchu 19.35 When in Italy 20.00 Different Drummer Appalachian Junkomentary 20.30 Nature 21.00 Foreign Bodies Candles 21.30 40 Minutes Laid Off 22.10 The Tracey Ullman Show 22.30 Newsnight 23.15 The Late Show 23.55 Weatherview 0.00 Weekend Outlook 0.05 Open University Luminance and Spectroscopy 0.30 Friday Prayers 4: Breaking the Fast